Veemo-styled Torture
by JRedd7272
Summary: Sonic enjoys his new job as being an Agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. He was ready for any fight, since he has Redd by his side. But what Sonic ISN'T ready for... is what was gonna happen to him when Jenny kidnaps him, taking him to Cephalon HQ. What could the elite Octoling have in mind?


**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's right, fellas! We have a surprise Sonic one-shot! This time, it's Sonic and Jenny! I bet none of you saw this coming, didn't ya? ;)**

**But this (most likely) will be the last lemon one-shot I will be making for quite a while. And I didn't expect this to even happen. After all, this was co-suggested by my friend on Roblox, sonic14612. He helped with the other lemons as well. Well, apart from Galeem's Kinky Fun. I came up with that on my own. XD**

**And I want to point out... well, apart from the warnings of seeing some pretty... suspicious content. I want you to know that Jenny x Sonic is NOT a good ship. Jenny knows better, since she knows she won't easily fall for an Inkling. You'll see why once the story begins. Till then, this is what is offered. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

In the deepest depths of Octo Canyon, it was as bland as ever. And it would probably get even blander by the minute. Ever since... Stella died, people have been grieving and confused for the longest time.

But some even thought Stella disappeared. Since no one was able to find her body. But Jenny is the only one who knows of where Stella is at, since _she _was the one who murdered her.

Jenny was currently in her office, leaning on her chair while rubbing the bottom part of her Octo Sword. She has gotten used to using it to fight after so many attempts. And one of those people was Agent 3.

Luckily, Redd helped save Mia before she could get killed. And Jenny knows she'll never forget about that moment. But of course, Jenny is way smarter than just getting angry over one simple get away.

Yes, she is upset, but she knows she can do it again the next time.

Jenny reaches over to one of her tiny shelves. Inside was a blueprint showing Agents 3 and 4. She evilly smiled as she looked at them.

"Heh heh heh... Oh, Mia. I can't wait until the day I see you dead, along with your brother," Jenny evilly giggled to herself, "Then, with you two out of the way, DJ Octavio and I can finally gain the biggest advantage to finally take over Inkopolis."

The door was always locked since Stella passed away. Other Octolings actually felt concerned. Jenny didn't even what to communicate with other Octolings anymore, since she knows they'll just fail her.

_"Elite Captain Jenny, I would like you to please come to my office at this time." _Octavio's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Copy that." Was all Jenny said to herself. And she exited her office so she can talk to her boss.

* * *

DJ Octavio was currently fixing the Octobot King II, and... it seemed like it was almost done. Since it was severely damaged when Agent 4 came, Switch had to help out with some of the stuff.

"I'm here, sir." Jenny said as she walked to the Octarian boss. Octavio turned around, delighted to see Jenny came to fulfill his request.

"What do ya need?" Jenny asked as she patiently waited for a response. Luckily, Octavio knew of how much Jenny's patience can last. So he knew to respond quickly. Especially to one of his troops.

"I need you to go and kill that filthy, annoying Agent 4. The squid has been driving me nuts lately! Don't fail me, Jenny." Octavio commanded.

"Yes, sir. You don't have to tell me twice." Jenny said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. But her eyes cannot really be seen since she had the shades on. She brings up her Octo Sword and evilly smiles.

She knew not to waste anymore time around his boss, so she just left.

* * *

*scene: Tentakeel Outpost*

Jenny landed in a perfect spot for hiding, after super jumping to get a shortcut and leave. Jenny heard two male voices from another side. One of them she recognized. But not the other.

Jenny stays in her octopus form and slips over to another hiding spot, where she can get a closer look. There, she saw two Inklings.

One of them was Redd, in his outfit as Agent 4. The other Inkling was Redd's new friend, Sonic. Since the incident when Tartar controlled Marie, after saving her, Sonic became Agent 10. And what's even better... recently, everyone made him a brand new Agent outfit!

The outfit was similar to Redd's. The only difference is that the sleeves were shorter, and there was no actual hood. And it was blue. Mia helped with the concept design, while Redd did the actual sewing part.

The shoes were similar to Mia's when she is in her Agent jobs. Except these ones were black and green. And the headset was the exact copy of Redd's. Reason why is because Sonic _really _wanted to keep in touch with him.

So why the heck not?

Where the two were at was by three squid-styled training dummies. Redd was helping Sonic to improve his battling skills. Even though they were lucky with defeating Tartar, they never know what threat is up next.

Redd was now teaching Sonic a basic trick. Throwing a Splat Bomb on the ground, super jumping, and shooting the opponent from above. Redd did the demonstration, and Sonic did his best to copy what he did.

For the most part, Sonic was successful. He got one of them. But Redd got two since he was already experienced with this. Plus, Redd used his Hero Shot, which had an EXTREMELY FAST firing rate. Not the replica kind.

And Sonic used his Dark Tetra Dualies. Slow firing rate, but four dodge rolls, and it helped him maintain all his skills for a bit.

Jenny saw Sonic, and was very surprised to see him there.

_"There's another Agent?!"_ Jenny thought. As soon as all that came into her mind, she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Heh, my day just keeps getting better and better." Jenny said quietly. And she stayed in position so she doesn't accidentally startle anyone, to know that she was spying on them.

Sonic walked over to Redd, after using a lot of energy from that one trick.

"Nice job, Sonic! You are getting a little better at this by the minute!" Redd complimented.

"Thanks, Redd," Sonic said, "But I'm getting exhausted. We have been at this for a while."

"Alright. You go ahead and do that, dude. I gotta go back home and get something, so I'll be back soon. Would you like to come? Redd asked, as he stays in his humanoid form, about to leave.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just gonna stay here for a bit." Sonic replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Redd said, and then turns into his squid form to leave the Canyon. Jenny saw the situation, and knew that her plan was finally gonna be complete.

"Well, I can kill both of them. Maybe I'll just kidnap that Inkling and torture him." Jenny thought. She turned into her octopus form, still hiding, but about to attack any minute.

Sonic stands around, finally able to relax after a long training session with his new friend.

"Ahh, I feel very refreshed." Sonic sighed as he felt some energy slowly coming back inside him. But he didn't realize that Jenny was slowly getting closer to him.

"Now... what should I do until Redd comes back?" Sonic asked himself. But his thought was interrupted when he was suddenly tackled. The force was so high, that it ended up knocking him out.

Jenny's smile grows a little wider as she carries the unconscious Inkling in her hands.

"Perfect. I'm going to have a lot of fun torturing you." Jenny giggled. And she quickly left Tentakeel Outpost before anyone can find her.

Hopefully someone will come save Sonic soon...

* * *

*scene: Jenny's office, Cephalon HQ*

Sonic slowly wakes up after being knocked out for such a long time.

"Uggghhhh... what happened?" Sonic groaned. He tried to move around, but he couldn't. Sonic was confused, and then he looked behind him, and he saw that his hands and feet were tied up, and against a small, metal pole.

_"What the-? How did I get here?" _Sonic thought. He had no idea what was going on between then, since he was passed out. Poor guy couldn't even remember what happened after Redd left.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." A female voice said. Sonic looks up to see someone walking towards him. He was shocked to see that it was an elite Octoling with a red stripe in the middle of her hair. Her smile being one of the most evil that he ever saw, compared to Tartar's.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Jenny. I'm one of DJ Octavio's royal troopers." Jenny responded. Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing that. Redd had told Sonic about Octavio, and what he done to Callie, to Mia, to Redd...

to anyone who apposed him.

"O-Oh my cod! Redd told me about Octavio!" Sonic shouted. Jenny just giggled and shrugged, not wanting to respond to that in such a rude manner.

Sonic struggled some more, trying to get out.

"L-Let me go!" Sonic demanded. He looked at what was on the desk next to him. It was his Dark Tetra Dualies, and his phone. Sonic struggled some more to see if he can try to reach them. But to no avail.

Jenny saw Sonic trying to escape, so she kicked him in the chest, and keeps her foot on there, making Sonic scream because of how painful it felt.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." Jenny snapped as she exerts more force on her foot. The force made Sonic yelp again. It was a _tiny _bit more painful than the last time. She walked away to grab her Octo Sword, which was hanging on a wall.

Sonic looked at what happened, getting a little more scared by the minute. He continued to struggle. Nothing. Not even a little budge. Jenny grabbed Sonic by his shirt collar, forcing him to look at her.

"Now... you're going to do whatever I say. If you don't, I'm going to kill you, along with everyone you love." She said evilly as she made the Octo Sword point at Sonic's throat.

Sonic got even more scared. He couldn't think of any situation that could help him out in this predicament. His Dualies were far, so he can't ink his way out. His phone was also far, so he can't call anyone for help. There was nothing.

Sonic had no other choice. He had to fulfill Jenny's wishes.

"Okay... since I don't know what to do..." Sonic sighed, feeling defeated.

"Good." Jenny said. She forces Sonic's head to lay down, making Sonic confused and frightened. Jenny walks over to the desk, and forcing both of Sonic's stuff to fall down, making them even harder to get to.

Ever so slightly, Jenny untied him, so Sonic was now freed. But Jenny had her eyes on him, making sure that he doesn't escape. Jenny grabbed Sonic by his shirt collar again, making the squid confused on what the murderous Octoling was about to do.

"Now... how about you do me a little favor?" Jenny asked as she takes off her shades and throws them on the floor. Her eyes were black with purple markings, unlike black markings like other Octolings have. Sonic waited for what Jenny was about to do.

Then Jenny kissed him on the lips. Sonic was surprised, but he whimpers, and blushes. Since Sonic didn't return the kiss, it was very easy for her to slide her tongue into Sonic's mouth.

And for Sonic, it felt weird, since he felt the back of his own teeth getting slobbered by Jenny's blood-smelling tongue. But it wasn't too long before _finally, _Jenny pulls away while giggling.

"A-Are you a-actually... c-crushing on me?" Sonic asked, a little terrified.

"CRUSHING?!" Jenny screamed, and then started cackling maniacally, much to Sonic's curiosity.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER EASILY FALL FOR A D**N INKLING!" Jenny laughed, and then calms down her laughing. Sonic felt that chance to at least flee from this place.

But Jenny immediately pulled him down before he could make a move.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, did I? Maybe you need to be punished." Jenny said. She reaches behind her crop top, messing with the back of it. Then she takes it off, her breasts bulging as soon as they were freed from their tightened cage.

Sonic whimpers louder, and tried to move away. But Jenny got closer to him, and she forces Sonic's face to go in between the middle of her breasts. Sonic screamed, flailing around, trying to escape. He was suffocating inside.

Jenny grabbed Sonic by the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away, and she used her leg to also keep him secure. She just smiled at the sight of seeing her victim try to escape.

"This is such a hilarious feature. You seriously think you have the best of me," Jenny giggled, "And now, here you are: suffocating inside of my boobs, waiting for death to finally catch up to you. Hee hee hee!"

Sonic screamed louder, wanting to be freed. But Jenny tightens her grips. But she knew she couldn't let just one thing be the only one. No, it didn't suit Jenny's needs.

Jenny finally pulls away, making Sonic gasp so he can breathe in precious air. She leans in to Sonic again for an erotic kiss on the lips, and she puts her hand on Sonic's throat to choke him in the kiss.

There was absolutely no way for poor Sonic to escape this.

Jenny, in a swift movement, takes off Sonic's shirt and pants, leaving the squid in just his underwear. Sonic's eyes went wider, if they could go any more wide. It made a certain are between his legs get bigger by the movement.

Jenny pins Sonic to the ground, and she digs her nails on his arms, digging deep into his flesh.

"S-Stop!" Sonic finally managed to let out one word.

"Harder? I can go harder." Jenny responded, enjoying this a whole lot. Then she lunges at Sonic, and once the small tackle was over, both of them were on their sides.

"It's not sex without you doing something." Jenny evilly giggles and roughly grabs Sonic's hand, and puts it in the middle of her right nipple.

"Lick the other one." Jenny commanded.

"I... I don't wanna..." Sonic uttered. Jenny roughly grabs Sonic by his throat, choking him.

"I thought you said you were gonna be a good squid." Jenny said sarcastically.

"I... do it!" Sonic tried to say. Jenny lets go, and Sonic regains his breath back. He took a couple deep breaths before doing what Jenny told him to do.

While keeping his hand on Jenny's right breast (since she still wants him to), Sonic circled his tongue around Jenny's left nipple. Jenny moaned and laughed in pleasure, and then she grabs Sonic by the back of his head and pushes him to go harder.

Sonic let out a scream and a whimper as he attempted to do this as hard as he can. Jenny just wanted to make sure this squid met her torturous needs in order for her to be satisfied.

Jenny ends Sonic's licking by punching him across the face. He landed on the ground with a thud, recovering from the one blow. She noticed the bulge inside Sonic's underwear getting bigger, so she swiftly takes it off.

Then she reaches down at her pants and takes _them _off. She took them down along with her panties. Once everything was completely off, she grabbed her clothes, along with Sonic's, and throws them to the side.

"You won't be needing those for a long time." Jenny said evilly. Sonic didn't respond, and he just lets out a scared whimper. Tears formed from how much pain he was enduring. Especially since this is probably the hardest he has ever been hit.

Even inside of him.

"Turn around, and lay on your belly." Jenny demanded. Terrified about what was gonna happen either way, Sonic turns over. Jenny once again forces Sonic's head to face the ground by putting her hand on the back of his head.

Sonic couldn't budge. Jenny's grip was VERY tight. It was like those fingers were inside his skin.

Jenny rubs Sonic's side as she kissed him on the back of his neck. She moved the kiss down to his back, and when she reached the middle, she slapped it head on.

When Sonic tried to move (as he thought Jenny was done), his facial features were meeting the floor again. He yelped as Jenny inserts her pointer finger and rubs it inside the crack of Sonic's rear end.

She only did that for a measly 5 seconds before spanking him 3 times. 3 FREAKING TIMES.

"Sonic. A little more." Jenny said. She forced herself on her back, and also forced Sonic to pin her down.

"I would appreciate it if you would put your c**k inside of my p***y, please." Jenny responded with an evil smile. Sonic was shaking, already feeling hurt from all this pain.

"P-Please, no..." Sonic begged. But Jenny began to choke him again.

"I didn't give you any d**n permission to speak, did I? And I can kill everyone you know in a few seconds." Jenny shouted. Sonic nodded as he understood. Jenny's smile stays small as she lets go.

Sonic grabbed the sides of his bulge. In a small second, he inserts it inside Jenny's open folds. Jenny gasped once she felt it inside, then started cackling maniacally.

"YES! YEEEESSSSSSSS! C*M INSIDE ME, SLAVE! I'M ALSO GONNA C*M ANY MINUTE NOW!" Jenny commanded as she kept on laughing. Sonic gulps as he tries thrusting inside her the best he possibly can. Be just in one simple spot.

"Deeper!" Jenny exclaimed. But Sonic didn't even move from his thrusting position.

"I SAID GO DEEPER!" Jenny screamed and grabbed Sonic's bulge and forces it to go deeper into her area, making Sonic scream. Sonic felt like that bulge was about to explode just from being inside there.

After a couple more seconds of deep thrusting, Sonic was the first to squirt, with Jenny following shortly after. They exclaimed in surprise and pleasure as their juices just flow out freely.

Sonic pulled away, laying on the floor weakened. Jenny was also exhausted, but she was laying on her side, still giggling from everything she forced him to do.

"Hee hee hee hee... That was an amazing feeling. The most fun I have had in a long a** time." Jenny constantly giggled in-between her sentences. Sonic was still lying down, catching his breath. His exhaustion was through the roof.

Who knew that making out with this one girl left him wanting to sleep for the rest of the day.

But as he finally felt like catching up to gaining his energy back, he weakly got up and tried to walk over and get his clothes and other stuff.

But then Jenny sprints over to him and corners him to a wall, trapping him there.

"I'm not done with you yet. I'm gonna torture you as long as I want. NEVER stopping." Jenny snapped. Sonic sat there, silently weeping because of how hurt he was. Jenny would just not leave him alone.

While still gripping onto him, Jenny slowly walks over and puts her Octo Sword back on the wall. In a very fast movement, she grabbed some stuff from her desk.

As Sonic was still being trapped, Jenny puts Sonic's hands behind his back and handcuffs them, along with his legs, preventing him from moving. Then he shivers and whimpers loudly as Jenny brought a knife right at his face, with a huge evil smile showing.

"How about I start the _physical _torture with some knife marks? Just to see you IN PAIN?" Jenny asked, her eyes glaring into his soul. Sonic felt like he was about to pass out, feeling hurt, exhausted, and seeing Jenny and her nude body getting closer to him by the second.

Just as Jenny was about to leave a slashed mark on Sonic's face...

_SPLATTER SPLATTER SPLATTER_

Jenny got shot by 3 consecutive ink shots, and then got an actual gun thrown at the back of her head. That one shot on the back of her head made her knocked out. Sonic looked confused as he looks at the unconscious Octoling. Then he looks in front of him.

He saw Redd, still in his Agent outfit, came to save him. It was his Hero Shot that he thrown right at Jenny.

"You alright, Sonic?" Redd asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic said meekly, "H... How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, I saw some ink trails that you left behind somehow. It led me here, and I saw you in trouble. And luckily, I came to save you just in time." Redd explained.

"Oh, okay. Also, uh... can you help me get these handcuffs off of me?" Sonic asked as he moves around a bit.

"Yeah, sure thing, dude." Redd replied. And he walks over to Sonic to get the handcuffs off.

"Oh, uh... Sonic? Why are you naked?" Redd questioned, the look in his eyes feeling like he was mentally disturbed.

"D-Don't ask. Y-You don't wanna know." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't." Redd said. He grabs the key, and uses that unlock the handcuffs on both his arms and legs, finally freeing Sonic.

Redd walks over to Jenny's desk, and he grabs Sonic's clothes, Dualies, and phone. He brought them all to his friend, showing a sympathetic smile.

The first thing Sonic did was put on his clothes, as he didn't want Redd to feel any more demonitized than he already feels. After his clothes are finally back on, Sonic puts his phone in his pocket and grabs his Dualies, twirling them in his hands.

Jenny shook around a bit as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. Redd and Sonic noticed this, getting a little worried by that.

"Okay, let's get out of here before Jenny wakes up." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, agreed. Let's split." Redd replied, and then he and Sonic sprinted out of the place before Jenny can wake up and find them.

* * *

***2 hours later***

Jenny groans as she gets up, shaking her head and knowing why she felt a little chill from regaining consciousness. She she is still nude.

She looked around frantically to see if Sonic was still here. But she didn't find him. So she growls angrily and pounds the floor with her fist.

"Grr... d**n it. He got away." Jenny groaned. But she didn't keep her anger in for too long. Instead, she just shows a devilish smile.

"That's fine. I can find him again. And when I do, I'm gonna kill him, along with that dumb Agent 4." Jenny said to herself, and quietly evilly laughs, to make sure no one else knows what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's it. I do ask you to PLEASE not ship Jenny and Sonic, because you know that Jenny wants to kill his friends. And even him, since she's THAT insane. :/**

**But that's all I have in store for now. Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
